


Melatonin

by Star_Anemone



Series: Radioactive [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No One Can Sleep, Reader can't sleep, bucky can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Anemone/pseuds/Star_Anemone
Summary: You're having another sleepless night, and so is Bucky. You decide that the best way to deal with the situation is together.





	Melatonin

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is getting easier, but I wouldn't say that I'm quite where I want to be yet. Still, I hope you enjoy my efforts.

As you stared up at the ceiling, exhausted but unable to sleep, you regretted the glow in the dark stars you'd stuck to it when you'd moved into your room in the Avengers Compound. It wasn't the first sleepless night you'd spent staring resentfully at those stars, and it probably wouldn't be the last. It had become a recurring theme, in fact, especially since The Decimation. 

You had been one of the few to survive, and you still weren't sure if that was a good thing or not. Even hearing about what it was like in the Soul Stone, you didn't know that you wouldn't take that over not knowing. Even now that everything was set right, the survivor's guilt still weighed on you heavily. The Infinity War had left its scars even after the effects had been undone. 

Rolling over, you groaned as you saw the time on the clock: 3:13 am. You had to be up in a few hours for training with Steve and Natasha and you hadn't slept a wink. Maybe it was time to give up, get some coffee, and hope you caught a second wind. 

Padding through the dark corridors of the compound towards the kitchen/dining area, you were careful to stay as quiet as possible so as not to wake anyone. But it seemed one person, at least, was already up. You saw a shadow move across the wall, and you stopped. You didn't want to disturb anyone, especially if they were up at this hour. You started to turn to go back the way you came when Bucky's voice rang out softly from the kitchen. 

“(Y/N)?” He asked, looking up from the coffee maker. He was barefoot, wearing gray slacks that hung off of his hips deliciously, the white tshirt he had on riding up slightly to show off a sliver of skin between them.

“Uh, yeah.” You said, stepping out from the shadows. 

“What are you doing up this late?” He asked. 

“Couldn't sleep.” You said, shrugging your shoulders and padding over to him, grabbing a mug and making yourself a cup of coffee. “You too?” You asked, knowing the answer. 

“Nightmares.” He said, returning your shrug. 

“Wanna talk about it?” You asked, taking a sip of your coffee and making a face. Bucky always made it like tar. 

“Not really, you?” He asked. You shook your head. 

“Not much to talk about.” You lied. He raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. You sat in silence for a moment, taking comfort in each others' presence. 

“It's going to be 6 before you know it.” Bucky warned. “And I know Steve and Nat run you ragged.” 

“I know, I know. But there's no use trying to catch less than 3 hours sleep now. I'll just wake up feeling worse at this point.” You said. 

“Then what are you going to do for the next 3 hours?” He asked curiously. 

“Why? You got something planned?” You asked teasingly. Bucky shook his head. You thought for a moment about the question, knowing you'd need some way to pass the time. “I think I have an idea.” You said suddenly, a grin lighting up your face. “Come with me.” You said, pulling Bucky back to your room. 

“Wait out here.” You said, rushing in. 

You stacked pillows high on the bed, forming a little half-circle nest of sorts and turned on a few digital candles for ambiance. Digging through your movie collection, you picked out a few classic romance movies and romcoms you knew Bucky hadn't seen yet and ran back to the door. 

“How about an impromptu movie date?” You asked, holding up 10 Things I Hate About You, Titanic, The Notebook, Love Actually, and Sleepless in Seattle. 

Bucky smiled, grabbing your favorite of the bunch and flipping it over to read the back. “A chance to spend more time with you, Doll? Any day.” He said, pulling you in for a quick kiss that made your stomach flutter. 

“Such a charmer, Sargent Barnes.” You said, pulling him into your room. “Welcome to my castle, help yourself to some pillows.” You said, sweeping your arm across the room. 

“Swanky.” He teased, climbing onto the bed. 

“And how decorated is your room?” You asked, rhetorically as you put the movie in and climbed up beside him. You'd been in his room and it was...Spartan, to put it politely. 

“Touche.” He said, chuckling as he pulled you close, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“This is one of my favorites, you know.” You said, laying your head on his shoulder. 

“Oh? Well then, I'll make sure to pay close attention. Might get a few ideas.” He said, winking. You laughed, shaking your head. 

“You're incorrigible.” You said, smiling fondly at him. He'd been getting bolder and bolder ever since your first date, and you were loving it. It had been a little hot and cold at first, but he'd really started warming up. And not just with you, you'd noticed him spending more time with the team and less time alone in his own little corner. 

“You're beautiful.” He said sincerely, tracing the line of your jaw with his thumb. 

“Thanks, you're pretty attractive, too.” You said, blushing despite yourself. “Are we going to watch the movie or make out?” You asked. 

“I could go either way.” Bucky said, grinning as he pulled you in for a kiss.

“Well I don't want to get worked up before training.” You said, pulling away with an impish smile. “So you stay on your side of the pillow nest, mister.” 

“You almost say that like you mean that, baby doll.” He said, slipping his arm back around your waist and pulling you to him. 

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie extra close, Buck.” You said, settling back down into his side. “For ideas.” 

“For ideas.” He agreed. Eyes sparkling as his hand smoothed up and down your side. You were tempted to swat it away, but he settled down as you started the movie. 

You were immediately engrossed, you hadn't been lying when you said this was one of your favorites. Usually you watched it alone in sweatpants with some ice cream and a box of tissues, but having Bucky with you was nice too. You weren't paying much attention to him, but his warmth pressed against you, reminding you that you were playing out your own romance, was nice. 

Until a soft snore interrupted a tender moment between the leads. 

You looked over at Bucky, giggling softly behind your hand. He was fast asleep, barely propped up between you and the pillows, drooling onto one of them. You thought for a second about waking him up, but you really didn't have the heart. So you let him sleep, turning your attention back to the movie. 

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

6 am really did come sooner than you thought, The movie had ended a while ago and you had just sat there, staring at the stars on your ceiling with a new appreciation. You didn't mind so much not sleeping when you could not sleep with Bucky in your arms. 

Sadly, you had to get up eventually. Not only did you have to meet Steve and Natasha, you had to pee really badly and you'd avoided doing so for fear of waking Bucky. Now you had no choice as you slowly tried to move his arm from your waist. 

“(Y/N)?” Bucky asked as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “How long have I been out?” 

“I'm not sure, maybe halfway through the movie? An hour or two, probably.” You said. 

“Why didn't you wake me?” He asked, frowning. 

“Didn't have the heart.” You said. “You looked like you needed it.” 

“I did.” He said, looking at you strangely. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” You asked. He just shrugged. 

“I haven't slept like that in ages. I feel like I have you to thank for that.” He said. 

You smiled, shaking your head. “You were probably drop-dead exhausted. At best you have my comfortable pillow nest to thank.” You said. 

“Nah, Doll, I think it was you.” He said, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled, the way that made your heart flutter. 

“Well, if you ever want to do this again, just ask. I enjoyed it, too. You're cute when you sleep.” You said, leaning over and kissing him. 

“Only when I sleep?” He teased, pecking you on the lips again. 

“Only when you sleep.” You assured him. “I have to go now.” You whined, pulling yourself away from him. “But seriously, let's do this again.” Yawning, you stretched languidly as you rose from the bed. 

“Anytime.” Bucky said, watching you with interest as you stretched. He rolled out of the bed and crossed the room, pulling you in by your waist and pressing your foreheads together. 

“Can I?” He started, looking unsure. “Can I sleep here tonight?” He asked. 

“Of course, Bucky.” You said softly, rubbing your noses together. “I'd sleep with you any time.” You teased, winking. He chuckled, kissing you tenderly. 

“You're the best thing that ever happened to me, (F/N).” He said, squeezing you gently. “Now go give 'em hell.” He grinned, swatting you on the behind and pushing you towards the door. “I wanna hear how you kicked Stevie's ass tonight.” 

“You got it, Sarge.” You said, laughing as you took off down the hallway, whistling tunelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, criticize, joke, whatever. You know the drill.


End file.
